ottoperottofandomcom_it-20200213-history
Ottoperotto
«''' Crisantemo d'una passiflora vallesana! '''» :: — Imprecazione caratteristica di Ottoperotto Ottoperotto Magretto, nome completo''' Loony – Aha Rw Ottoperotto Sessantaquattro Radicediquattromilanovantasei Magretto Corvino Colmes Bloch von Silenen Marple – Perr y Mason del Lago Ceresio', detto semplicemente '''Ottoperotto', un tempo chiamato Hirurogeita Lau, è uno dei personaggi originali principali delle Fan Fiction Ottoperottiane. Ottoperotto Magretto Nome/i Loony – Aha Rw Ottoperotto Sessantaquattro Radicediquattromilanovantasei Cognome Magretto Corvino Colmes Bloch von Silenen Marple – Perr y Mason del Lago Ceresio Soprannomi Il Ticinese Età *21 (aspetto fisico) *~ 10'000 (entità) Luogo di nascita *Canton Ticino *Phoenix's Island (Kiribati) Residenza attuale Mondo che Non Esiste Livello dell'esistenza Mortale Rango Detective Privato Alleati *Sora *Sigmund Freud *Voce fuori campo *Suor Nausicaa (da D64 in poi) *Xaldin(da D64 in poi) *Demyx (da ATL in poi) *darkroxas92 (temporaneamente in ATL) Nemici *darkroxas92 *Vexen *Xaldin (RHW) *Xemnas (RHW) *Riku (D64) *Lucas Ross (ATL) *Contessa di Bachi e Khibishii (CCC) Poteri ed abilità *Illuminazione *Capacità deduttive *Pazienza Armi Spada Laser (da ATL in poi) Prima apparizione [Fan Fiction Ottoperottiane] Robbery, he wrote - L'Autore in Giallo; Capitolo 1 Prima apparizione [Reale/Opera originale] Personaggio originale Breve descrizione :Attenzione : Il seguente passaggio può contenere spoiler ! Apparso nei panni di un Investigatore Privato (L'Investigatore Privato) del Mondo che Non Esiste di origini ticinesi nella Fan Fiction ''Robbery, he wrote - L'Autore in Giallo'', nella quale viene incaricato di risolvere un "crimine" (un furto di marmellta di lamponi), coadiuvato dai fidi Voce fuori campo e Sigmund Freud, con l'aiuto di questi ultimi e di Sora riesce a sventare il machiavellico (ma anche no) piano criminoso di darkroxas92, salvando così gli Dei e le Dee dall'annichilazione totale (''Detective 0064 – The World that Never Was is not enought''). In Atlantis - The Lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto si viene a conoscenza che era stato un Magister della città perduta di Atlantide, per poi, in seguito alla sua morte, divenire un Essere Asceso che viveva nei Livelli Superiori dell'esistenza, per infine discendere di propria spontanea volontà ed assumere (in quanto privato della memoria nel processo di discesa) l'identità di Ottoperotto Magretto. In seguito agli avvenimenti narrati in quest'ultima Fan Fiction, venuto a conoscenza del proprio passato e spinto dalla volonta di aiutare ancora Sora, ascende di nuovo per un breve periodo e, dopo essersi rivestito del manto degli Dei, ridiscende nei Livelli Inferiori dell'esisteza via Incarnazione, ritornando a vivere coi suoi amici. Amici coi quali, dopo aver sopportato la bisbetica Contessa di Bachi e Khibishii (Di chi sono i cocci di chi non paga?), indagherà per scoprire chi sia il misterioso Serial-Spanker che imperversava per il Mondo che Non Esiste in Detective 0064 & Soci in: Lo strano caso del retributore notturno e sempre coi quali farà tutto quanto in suo potere per aiutare un certo tuss a sfuggire ad un meritato (ma solo in parte) castigo per mano (sic!) di Der Richter in Das Jüngste Gericht – Il Giorno del Giudizio. :Fine dei possibili spoiler ! Primo e fra più importanti dei personaggi originali delle Fan Fiction, Ottoperotto dovrebbe essere l'archetipo del detective degli anni '50, con tanto di cappellaccio ed impermeabile che indossa (quasi)sempre, anche quando c'è il sole. Dovrebbe, appunto. In realtà è un matto, ma non abbastanza matto da passare inosservato fra gli altri matti delle Fan Fiction. Come si evince dal cognome, il personaggio non è particolarmete voluminoso, al punto tale da far dire a Suor Nausicaa che: : «''' Se si avvicina all'organo del Convento, lo scambiano per una canna! '''» :: — Suor Nausicaa, in: Das Jüngste Gericht – Il Giorno del Giudizio Caratterialmente, è uno dei personaggi più pazienti delle Fan Fiction, anche se, in ragione di quello che lui chiama "Aplomb Ticinese" (che non ha nulla a che vedere con quello Inglese, anzi!) quando perde la sua giobbica pazienza è capace di essere molto, molto pericoloso. Anche per i tuss, che normalmente difende spada (e spazzola) tratta. Anche se preferirebbe farsi torturare da Tomás de Torquemada piuttosto che dirlo, non sarebbe più capace di vivere senza i suoi due assistenti-amici-fratellini Sigmund e Voce fuori campo, nè di Sora, nei confronti del quale ha un atteggiamento che oscilla fra il fratello maggiore e lo zio. Quando non impreca o da fiato alle sue emozioni più profonde servendosi della sua seconda lingua madre, il dialetto ticinese (la prima è l'Antico), si esprime in un buon italiano e conosce abbastanza bene lo spagnolo e il francese. Biografia del personaggio Ai tempi di Atlantide 'Prima della Caduta di Atlantide.' In fase di scrittura... 'La Caduta du Atlantide.' In fase di scrittura... Fra le schiere degli Esseri Superiori 'Morte ed Ascesnsione.' In fase di scrittura... 'La rinuncia.' In fase di scrittura... Phoenix's Island, Kiribati, 1998 'Rinascita e primi incontri.' In fase di scrittura... 'Incontro con Suor Nausicaa & Chuck Norris.' In fase di scrittura... 'Incontro con Sigmund Shlomo Freud.' In fase di scrittura... 'Incontro con Voce fuori campo.' In fase di scrittura... 'Incontro con Sora.' In fase di scrittura... Il processo di Robbery, he wrote In fase di scrittura... Progetto "Ragnarock" In fase di scrittura... Ritorno ad Atlantide In fase di scrittura... Il retributore notturno... In fase di scrittura... Il Giorno del Giudizio In fase di scrittura... Le Guerre dell'Autore In fase di scrittura... Curiosità Il nome "Hirurogeita Lau" in lingua Vasca significa "64", che poi è il risultato di "otto per otto". È solito imprecare usando nomi di pianta, come testimonia l'oramai celeberrima imprecazione/esclamazione «''' Crisantemo d'una passiflora vallesana! '''». A dispetto di tutto quello che ha fatto per evitare a Sora una (im)meritata punizione, di fatto è il primo a dargli una sculacciata, in ATL, e, per di più, tecnicamente immeritata, anche se giustificata dal fatto che gliela doveva da almeno 10'000 anni (quando Sora era ancora Hamalau). A partire dal finale di ATL, è ufficialmente un Dio (incarnato), per la precisione il Dio delle Trovate Contorte, Arzigogolate, Impensabili ed Assurde, ma Sempre Efficaci per Salvare i Monelli dalla sì Giusta, ma Esagerata nell'Applicazione, Punizione, complementare quindi a Nemeryal. Nonostante i suoi dialoghi siano introdotti con la dicitura [ 8x8 ], il suo nome nei dialoghi è scritto per intero. La sua abbreviazione durante la scrittura delle Fan Fiction è [ OXO ] (O'tto per ('X) O'tto). Citazioni & battute celebri : '« Crisantemo d'una passiflora vallesana! »''' :: — Imprecazione caratteristica di Ottoperotto : '''« Ma chi CENSURA è che chiama alle tre di notte?! Pronto? Pronto?!! »''' :: — Prima battuta di Ottoperotto; RHW, Capitolo 1 : '''« Fermi tutti! Questa sculacciata non s'ha da fare! » :: — RHW, Capitolo 12 Categoria:Personaggi principali Categoria:Divinità